Best Love Song
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Forced to go out with Mercedes and Rachel, Kurt is dragged to a new club by his best friends to get him out of his apartment after his few month old break up with Blaine.
1. Best Love Story

"Rachel, Mercedes, I really don't want to be here."

They had drug him out of his apartment and were making him go out for the night to the new club that had opened up a few weeks ago. All he had wanted to do was curl up on his couch and watch reruns of _Project Runway_ and work on some sketches for his senior portfolio, but no, his two meddlesome best friends had forced him to change out of his sweats and get dressed up and come out with them, claiming he had been a ghost since the split.

He and Blaine had tried long distance dating, and had succeeded for about three and a half years after high school, but then they both got horribly busy and the stress from trying to maintain their relationship had gotten too much for them. The thing was, Kurt still loved Blaine and he knew that Blaine probably felt the same way, and even though the split had been a mutual agreement, it didn't mean that it hurt less. Kurt had thrown himself in to his school work and it was two weeks before his senior finals, he just had to finish up two more designs for his portfolio and he would be good to go, but he figured that he could do with some sort of distraction and didn't put up much of a fight when the girls invaded his small apartment.

So that's how he found himself standing by the bar in an obnoxiously loud club, sipping at his apple martini, glaring at the his two best friends as they tried to drag him out on to the dance floor.

"White boy, do you think we care? Get yo ass out on the floor and dance with us!" Mercedes practically shouted over the music. Rachel was standing beside her, bouncing like a little puppy, grabbing his hand and almost pulling him off the stool he had managed to grab upon entering the club.

"Come ON, Kurt! You need to unwind some." Rachel cried.

Kurt looked down at the rest of his drink and then practically chugged the rest of the mostly full glass down and hopped off his perch. "One song, that's it."

The girls cheered and each one grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out on to the floor as a song was finishing. They wormed their way into the middle of the floor and began to sway with the small crowd that was left as people went to get drinks and such. The sound of a piano with a bass beat behind came from the speakers and the opening measures of **Best Love Song** by T-Pain filled the club.

Kurt looked up and groaned, this was not the song that he wanted to hear post-break up, but the beat entered his mind and he couldn't stop his body from falling into the rhythm of the song and found himself dancing by the girls, but mainly by himself.

**Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,****  
><strong>**I'm about to take you to a whole another level!****  
><strong>**DJ turn off what you're playing,****  
><strong>**I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!**

Blaine looked around the club, beer in hand, and just listened to the heavy bass beat of an unfamiliar song. He had gotten a text from David a few days ago, an invitation to come out to New York for few days, as a break from the end of their senior year in college. Wes and David had gone to NYU for business after graduation from Dalton, while Blaine had headed west and attended UCLA for music. Even from across the country, they all had remained close friends and had helped the shorter boy through everything with Kurt.

David and Wes had gotten him from the airport, dragged him to their shared apartment, allowed him to shower and change quickly, and then had dragged him off to a club that opened a few weeks prior that they had gone to a few times before. They had found girls to dance with and Blaine had gotten a drink and stayed near the end of the bar.

"Blaine! Come out and dance with us, you need to loosen up buddy." David shouted over the music, weaving his way towards his shorter friend, Wes was close behind him, nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and took his beer with him and joined his two friends on the floor as **Best Love Song** started playing. He wasn't the best dancer, but he just swayed with the beat and laughed at his two best friends dance like mad men.

**Because this girl means so much to me,****  
><strong>**And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.****  
><strong>**And if I wanna take her home**  
><strong>It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!<strong>

Kurt had gotten into the dancing and Mercedes was glad to see that her best friend was finally having a good time for the first time in a few months. The break up had really hit him hard and while she knew that it had been a mutual split, Kurt was suffering. She just hoped that this was the break through night for her boy because she didn't know how much more she could take of him being all sad and depressed.

**It's gotta be the crunkest****  
><strong>**It's gotta be the loudest****  
><strong>**It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life****  
><strong>**I gotta tell her how I feel****  
><strong>**I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life****  
><strong>**No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,****  
><strong>**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby****  
><strong>**Now we've got the whole stadium in love like yeah**

David had been looking around the dance floor as he danced with his friends and as he passed the middle of the crowd, he had to do a double take. He had thought that maybe he was hallucinating, but when he looked back he knew for sure that just a few yards away were Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and the one and only Kurt Hummel.

He elbowed Wes and pointed when Blaine wasn't looking and watched as Wes tripped himself with his own feet as he stopped to look at the trio. They shared a look and then looked at their shorter friend who had his back to them at the moment. '_Well this will be interesting_' they both thought.

**Turn up the lights, give me a mic****  
><strong>**I'm bout to sing it to her just how she likes****  
><strong>**Jump off the stage bombs away,****  
><strong>**crowd surfin all the way cowabunga**

Rachel shifted as the crowed moved and as she turned back towards Mercedes and Kurt the crowd parted and what she saw made her jaw drop. Just across the dance floor was Wes Hughes, David Thompson, and Blaine Anderson.

She looked over at Kurt and he hadn't noticed the former Warblers yet, but with his luck, it was only a matter of time. '_Well this is fate, isn't it_'Rachel thought.

**You know it's right, just do the wave****  
><strong>**Girl just move your body like a snake****  
><strong>**And if you wanna get with me****  
><strong>**Put your hands in the air, show me that energy**

Kurt was finally let himself let loose a bit and he let the crowd kind of direct which way he faced, so as the crowd shifted, he did as well and found himself facing away from Mercedes and Rachel, in the direction of the end of the bar. The crowd parted for a split second and he saw someone he would have never even thought he'd see tonight of all nights.

But it couldn't be him, could it? There was absolutely no way…but it was. There he was in all of his dapper glory. Kurt turned on his heel and stood motionless, heart and mind racing a mile a minute. There was _Blaine_.

**It's gotta be the crunkest****  
><strong>**It's gotta be the loudest****  
><strong>**It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life****  
><strong>**I gotta tell her how I feel****  
><strong>**I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life****  
><strong>**No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling****  
><strong>**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby****  
><strong>**Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that**

Blaine let his eyes roam the club as he danced and as they passed the middle of the floor, he froze. It couldn't be, lots of people probably had that color of hair and wore it the way that _**he**_ did. He shook his head and looked back up and saw the two girls around the ghost of his past. There was no mistaking him now, not after seeing Mercedes and Rachel. He couldn't tear his eyes away, nor could he stop his feet from moving. It was _Kurt_.

**Homie kiss your girl****  
><strong>**Shorty kiss your man****  
><strong>**We can see you on the kissing cam****  
><strong>**Please show me some love****  
><strong>**Show me some love**

Blaine was about ten feet away from Kurt when the paler of the two looked up. Glasz met hazel eyes and both boys could not tear their eyes away from the other. Stunned they moved towards each other until they were face to face, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Blaine…"

"…Kurt"

**Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you****  
><strong>**I never put no one above you****  
><strong>**And if you feel that way****  
><strong>**Go ahead and kiss your baby****  
><strong>**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like**

They could see the pain and unmistakable love in the other person's eyes. They had both been complete and utter fools for breaking up, both boys could see that now. Tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes as he whispered the words '_I love you_' to Blaine.

Blaine reached up and brushed the tears away and looked directly into Kurt's stunning eyes and whispered '_I love you too_' back to the love of his life.

**And if you feel that way****  
><strong>**Go ahead and kiss your baby****  
><strong>**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like****  
><strong>**Eh, eh, eh, eh****  
><strong>**Oh, oh, oh**

And on the down beat, as the key changed in the music, Kurt's hands shot out, grabbed Blaine by the hair, and pulled him into a searing kiss. Blaine mirrored his actions and smashed himself as close to Kurt as they could possibly get. Tears were flowing down both of the boy's cheeks as they kissed and the song ended.

Blaine pulled back only slightly, looked directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Marry me."

"_Yes._"


	2. Note!

I've been inspired/asked by **LordTubbingtonAndPav** to continue this story, so with that being said I've decided to do a series of short little drabbles around **Best Love Story**. I'm not sure as to the exact amount yet, but honestly if you have anything you want to see, leave a review or PM and I'll see what I can do! Thank you all for the support and love and share this with your friends!

**Kurt Prequel **- _Ever After Happily _(posted)


End file.
